


Letter No.1: steve

by Ironcrusher54



Series: Letters We Never Sent [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sad, future happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcrusher54/pseuds/Ironcrusher54
Summary: Steve writes a letter to Bucky that he never means to send post the winter soldier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Letters We Never Sent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821844
Kudos: 8





	Letter No.1: steve

Bucky,  
I know you’ll never see this but people have said this helps with coping, just to write down your thoughts in a letter. After you fell from the train, I was hopeless because the one person who always believed in me was gone. the one who said he’s following the little guy from brooklyn. but then the winter soldier thing happened. And it was you, and suddenly i had hope again.Now, I can’t find you because you ran after saving me from the potomac and are hiding where i can’t find you. I hope that when you come back we can be happy, because this is not the end of the line for us. I hate what hydra did to you. I’m gonna make them pay and i’m gonna get you the justice that you deserve. Now that you are alive I have hope.  
forever yours,  
steve


End file.
